Semiconductor industry has experienced continual rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, allowing for the integration of more components into a given area.
While features of integrated circuits shrink, modeling the impact of physical/layout effects up front in integrated circuit designs becomes popular. For integrated circuit designs, process design kits (PDKs) or process access kits (PAKs) have been commercially used to build up the integrated circuits. Generally, PDKs include geometric descriptions and device models of devices, such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. Circuit design engineers translate PDKs to transistor netlists and/or gate-level netlists for circuit simulations. Based on the simulation results, circuit design engineers predict and/or modify the designs of the integrated circuits.